V & V
by Anamaze
Summary: Ever wanted to know what it's like to be a Vocaloid? I'm going to tell you. We may be a tad odd but we still have the same feeling as most humans. It's a crazy world and you get to see it! Please R&R!


Chapter 1

I knew nothing, my mind was blank, I couldn't move my body, couldn't see, couldn't hear. There was only one word for what I was: dead. Then why can I still think? Someone, please, tell me what's going on!

Floating…can't sense my being. 'What's that noise?' I look in the north to see a light. 'A way out!' I drift slowly towards the escape route. I emerge. My eyes slowly open. 'White. Such a pretty color.' I try to move my hands to grip something. 'Fabric. So soft.'

I sit up to familiarize myself with my own surroundings. Nothing registers in my head. I look at myself. 'What…who the heck is this! This isn't my body!' I see a mirror on the table next to where the bed I was laying on. I examine myself, "…what? Who is this?" On the verge of tears I touch my hair. 'It's blue…green eyes…childlike face…is this really me?' I observe my new clothes.

As I look at myself I notice red writing on my left shoulder. "What does this mean?" I bravely step out of the safety of my bed. A full length mirror was by my door. I walk slowly, having difficulties remembering how to walk.

In the minutes I reach my mirror, my mouth drops at the sight of my new body. Small and petite, baby soft skin, beauty every girl wishes to obtain. My blue hair was adorn with purple and black headphones. My eyes go to my outfit; a black, sleeveless, semi jacket with purple trim, a white sleeveless tube top, I suppose you could call it, arm warmers, that are black with purple trim, then a black/purple belt. A white skirt with pleats of purple, and lastly, thigh-high boots with purple strips to trim the top and bottom of the boots. I snapped. I fell to the floor and cried.

A few minutes later, I heard shouting from in the room. I heard something like "Where's 15?" Then the door opened.

"Where is she?" A woman with short brown hair and a red outfit asked. She looked down at me. "Why are you down there?"

"I…I…"

"It's fine, you just woke up sooner than your siblings."

"Siblings?" My chime tone voice asked. She then crossed her arms.

"Yes, this is all new to you. You must be so frightened."

I just nodded in response. "By the way, I'm 0, but people just call me Meiko. Nice to finally meet you 15." She held out a hand for me. I grabbed it, and she helped me up.

"If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" She was hesitant to answer, then noticed one of my siblings waking up. I hadn't even noticed that there were people in the room. Meiko ran over to one of them. "Ah, 12 has woken up."

"12?"

"Who are you!" She asked alarmed. "Where am I!"

"12, I'm 0. Nice to meet you."

"Who's 12?"

I chimed in. "You. Hi, I'm 15, your sister."

"My sister? What's going on?"

"12, 15. Come with me." Meiko demanded. We followed without question. 12 held my hand and looked at me concerned. I squeezed her hand reassuring her. We were so scared.

"Master," Meiko said as she bowed. "12 and 15 are fully functional."

"Thank you Meiko," A deep voice responded to her. "Go tell the others."

"Yes sir." she said as she left. We stepped forward.

" My, my 15, you turned out beautifully! 12, you frightened me, but are nothing short of stunning!" He gave a hearty laugh. "15, you need a name. How would you like that?"

"I w-would like that very much, s-sir." I mumbled.

"No need to be shy around your father."

"You're our father!" 12 asked with her crystal clear voice.

"Well, here's the truth…" he was hesitant, this was bad. "You both… died."

"Died…?" 12 and I asked together. "We can't be! We're right here!" I heard 12's concerned voice shout. "This isn't real…" then 12 saw herself in the mirror for the first time since she woke. A mirror slate was on the wall and she fell to the ground.

"What am I?" she screamed.

I was so frightened. That's just how I was. She was so beautiful. Her pink hair cascaded down her back, a little past her knees. It was pulled back into a black hair tie. She had violet eyes that were creating tears. It wasn't right, she doesn't need to cry. She finally stood up so I could see her outfit. She had see through black arm warmers laced with purple. Her top was identical to mine just longer and no jacket. She wore a purple pleated skirt with black shorts underneath. She also had thigh-high boots, the same color as mine. Is she my twin? If not, I would still call her that!

"I'm sorry, father, this…is just a lot to take in."

"I understand. Now 15, do you see that gem on your chest?"

"No. I just saw it." My gem was so pretty. A purple violet color surrounded by futuristic wires, I guess you could say. Master began to laugh.

"Why don't you press it?"

"Like this?" I asked as I pressed it.

"Perfect."

A hologram expanded from my gem spelling VIRUS. "Virus?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"15! That's your new name! It's Virus!" 12 yelled with excitement.

"Virus. What a lovely name." Master complimented.

"Thank you sir." I bushed a little.

"Uhm, Father?" 12 asked, rather slyly.

"Yes 12?"

"I was wondering if I could have a name too?"

"Well, of course you can! Have at it!"

"Yay!" 12 pressed the same exact gem that I had on my chest, on hers. VENUS was lit up. "Venus! That's my name!" I hugged my new sister with excitement, although names aren't very exciting, it was to us. It meant a new life.

"Virus, Venus. I have to tell you what and where you are. You two are robots. You have been given a second life. For that, I'm sure you are grateful. You are called Vocaloids. You were designed to sing and have human-like emotions.

"As you may have noticed, you have all the emotions and actions as a real human."

"But, Father. We are so happy to have you as family." Venus said.

"As am I, Father! I haven't been here long but I know that I love you and Venus!"

"Oh girls, thank you. Are you two ready to meet the rest of the family?"

"Rest of…?"

"You mean there are more people like us!" Venus was already half way out the door.

"Thank you Father!" I quickly bowed and chased after her.

"Virus, Venus. Wait!" We stopped in our tracks.

"Yes?" We asked simultaneously.

"You need a formal introduction." We grinned from ear to ear.

"All vocaloids to the main room we have new members of the family to introduce!" Master said over an intercom.

Father, Venus, and I all walked out to the main room where we saw at least nine other vocaloids.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Venus and Virus."

I bowed and spoke first, "Hello, it's very nice to meet you all. I hope we can get along. I can't wait to get to know you all!"

"Hello! As virus said I can't wait to meet all of you! Please take good care of us!"

"You all play nice now you have rehearsal in an hour!" Master then went back into his study. Then we were swarmed with out family.

A girl with long twin teal colored pigtails came to us first. "Hey Virus, Venus! I'm really happy we got to met you today! By the way, I'm 01 but please call me Miku. Well, got to run. See you at rehearsal!" Before we knew it, she was gone. A sweat drop went down my face.

A pair of twins came up next, around the age of 14. "Hi, I'm Rin and this is my twin, Len!" She giggled. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. Oh, we are 02 but just call us Len and Rin, okay?"

"Sure!" Both of us said with a smile.

"Gotta run, bye!" And with that, Rin ran off with Len.

'Were they all this crazy?' I subconsciously asked myself.

"Hey there, Kiddos!"

"Meiko!" We glomped her.

"Hey. Looks like I'm the favorite!"

"Thank you so much!" Venus said.

"For what?"

"For being so kind." I said.

"We're family and that's not gonna change!"

"Good!" we both responded.

While Meiko and Venus were talking, I noticed a lone boy sitting on a couch, he looked around my age.

"Excuse me, nee-chan , I'll be back."

"Alright, but try to be fast!" Venus said.

"I will!"

I quickly walked over him. I shuck up behind him and said, "Boo!" He fell off the couch. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!"

He got up and dusted himself. He wasn't looking at me, "It's cool. No bi-" He turned around and stared at me. I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" I looking at his number. "9 are you okay?" I heard him swallow.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry. I'm 09 but my name is Cyte. Everyone here just calls me Cy for short."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Cy. I'm Virus." I bowed. "Actually I'm, 15 but my name is Virus." I blushed.

"That's a very pretty name. Virus, how about I show you your room after rehearsal?"

I grasped his hands, "Really?" He was blushing. I have to say he was really cute! He had purple hair with a black strip in his bangs. A zipper galore black and red jacket. He pants were black with red suspenders handing down, and pure red shoes with black laces. He had a pure black set of headphones like mw. His eyes, his eyes were a giant grey pool of mystery! I lost myself staring at them. Probably smiling like an idiot. Once I came back, I noticed that I was still holding his hands and never let them go! Oh my, this is embarrassing…

"Sorry, Cy! I made it awkward!" I started to let go, but he held on. "Cy…? Is something wr-" My words were cut off. He pressed his lips against mine. My eyes opened wide, I saw everyone staring. I couldn't move, most of it was shock but part of me liked it. Cyte backed out and ran off. I lifted a finger to touch my lips. "He…He kissed me."

Everyone ran over to me. "Vi! Where is he? I'll kill him!" Venus threatened.

"No! No need for that. I'll just ask him about it later." I informed.

"Good luck." A purple long haired man was specked. "Hi, I'm 08 but call me Gakupo. I'm Cyte's brother. He's a tricky one. He doesn't talk to anyone. You're the first one to talk to him in months."

"Oh." I squeaked.

"Well. I'm going to go and try to get him to talk, nice to meet you Virus."

"You too, Gakupo-san" I bowed. When I bowed, I kept replaying the kiss in my head.

"Well, let's keep our spirits high shall we?" Meiko suggested.

"Yeah!" We all shouted.

As the day crept on, Venus and I met Luka, 03. Kaito, he was never given a number. Teto, 05 and Ted, 06. We were still missing 07, I wonder what he or she is like! We went to rehearsal where I saw Cy again. Everyone was staring daggers at him. He laid sprawled out on a chair. We made eye contact but I blushed and looked away.

"Ugh! Where's Kanaye!" Luka growled.

"He always hold up rehearsal!" Gakupo tried to calm Luka down but it was barely working. We all saw a 16 or 17 year old man emerges from the elevator. "Finally!" Luka shouted.

Venus ran up to him, "You must be Kanaye!" She giggled and smiled, "I'm 12, but everyone calls me Venus."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Venus. Yes, I'm Kanaye." He bowed. 'Oooo, he's classy.' I snickered to myself. He definitely was a looker but not my style. He had purple eyes and black hair with purple tipped spikes. He had broad shoulders and he was very kind and sweet. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with red trim, just like Cyte. He just wore black pants and black shoes. Very simple. I could tell he was Venus's type. Master walked in right after Kanaye's arrival.

"Alright, Rin, Len, have you finished Midi Master yet?"

"Yep!" They shouted.

We listened to them. They were amazing. I was awestruck. They were finished and Len gave Rin a little kiss on the cheek. I couldn't take it, they were so cute! I ran up and gave them both a giant hug.

"Nii-sama!" They said.

"I'm sorry, but you two just kill me with your cuteness!" I laughed.

"Uh oh, here we go…" Miku face palmed.

"What's going to happen?" Venus was concerned.

"Just watch." Miku said.

"Rinny…calm down." Len panicked.

"ROAD ROLLER!" Rin screamed.

"Oh no…" I started to run. I was being chased by a 14 year old on a road roller. "I'm sorry!"

" Sigh… I should've warned her." Master said.

"Ya think?" The rest of them shouted.

"HELP!" I screamed. I noticed that they just watched. "Venus! PLEASE!"

"Just keep running!" Venus encouraged. I looked to where Cy was but he wasn't there anymore. I saw him standing in front of me like he was going to stop me. He was successful. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He jumped over the road roller and threw an orange to Rin. She caught it and the road roller stopped. "You're welcome." he said in a calm, cool tone.

"Ano, would you sing a duet with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Why?"

"I want to be your friend. I want to hear you sing."

"No, just because I kissed you doesn't mean we can be friends." he started to walk off.

"Hold it, Cyte! You kiss my sister this morning and won't even sing with her? You're low!" Venus was furious. Kanaye and Miku had to hold her back just to keep her from ripping his head off.

"It's fine." I sniffed, "I understand. It's alright." I walked to my seat to sit down.

"I hope your happy Cyte." Gakupo said sternly.

"Virus, Venus. Can you come with me?" Miku asked.

"Of course." We responded.

"Venus, I know it's difficult but keep your feelings inside during rehearsal, okay?"

"I'll try but Miku..Why is Cyte so rude?"

"It's just his nature."

"Ah, well I hope he feels bad."

"Trust me, he does."

"Huh? How can you tell?"

"He mumbles when he's guilty. I heard him in his room earlier." she shrugged. "He's a softie, just like my Kaito!"

"You and Kaito are dating?"

"Yep!" she grinning as wide as she could.

" Wow. Hey Vir…Vi? Are you okay!"

"Virus? Honey. Are you okay? Don't let Cyte get to you."

"…he needs someone… and I'll be that someone!" I jumped up and returned to rehearsal.

"I've had it! It's her fault! Since she got here I can't think straight! I'm outta here!" He turned and walked out eyeing me as he went.

"Cy wait!" I darted after him.

"Come on, Miku. Let's follow them."

"Agreed"

And with that it had begun. I chased him until I reached a room. I guess it was his bedroom. I knocked on the door.

"Cyte? Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Please? I just want to talk."

"Fine."

I entered his room. It was very neat for a 16 year olds room. "So what did you want again?"

"That girl that you were talking about back there was me, wasn't it?"

"What if it was?"

"I was just wondering, why?"

"I don't even know. Okay Virus? I don't know…"

I sat down on his bed next to him. "Cyte. I know you probably don't like me bu-"

"But I don't hate you. That's what's so confusing!"

Outside of Cyte's door Miku and Venus stood shocked. "We have to tell everyone!" Miku shouted and ran off with me behind her.

"Cyte. I don't hate you either."

"You don't? after all I did to you on your first day being a VOCALIOD!"

I shook my head, "Of course not!"

"You're quite the interesting one."

"I guess so." I smiled.

"So, how about that duet?"

"You mean you'll really do a song with me!"

"Yep." he cracked a smile.

"And this is for this morning!" I grabbed his face.

"What're you-" I kissed him full his on the lips.

"Come on, Cy!" I grabbed him by his hand and ran back to rehearsal.

"…then he actually talked to her it was so amazing!" Miku said.

"I can't believe he wasn't rude towards her again!"

"This is peculiar." Master said.

"It's obvious." Meiko pointed out.

"What?"

"He likes her."

"Is that it!"

"Yep, just like Rin and Len. Len was too scared to say or do anything so Rin had to do everything."

Len blushed, "Nii-sama!"

"It's the truth sweetie."

We heard laughter from the recording studio. I walked in still holding Cyte's hand. "Master. We are ready for a duet!" I giggled.

"Alright. We'll do Cyte and Virus' duet then Kanaye and Venus." Master said.

"What?" they asked flustered.

"You two are the only ones without a partner."

"True." Everyone agreed.

They hung their heads in defeat.

"Cyte?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." He flashed me a smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Hai!" Cyte and I shouted in unison.

"Please tell me the secrets to your soul, would we ever be apart?" I sang alone then Cyte joined me. "I love you for you and I'll never leave you, but I'll tell you one thing before we start." I didn't know what happened but my body moved on its own, holding Cyte's hands. "You can't change, you can't leave, you're trapped with me forever. Captivating and enchanting you have captured me." We sang and finished the song, I could feel his breath on my neck. He had his arms around my waist. My breath quickened. I felt faint.

"Cyte…" I passed out. I could tell Cyte caught me. He lifted me like a princess and carried me to a couch.

"Vi! Virus! Hey, can you hear me?" Venus was calling me. "No, Kanaye! Wait, she needs me!"

"Now, now, Venus, she'll be fine. This happened to Rin and Len as well."

"Really? Well, why does it happen?"

He petted Venus' head, "I'll tell you after our duet."

Venus raised her eyebrows, "Alright, I guess that's okay!" She then clung and nuzzled his arm. They ranted on from what I could hear. Venus definitely liked him. That was fast, even for a robot. Oh well, I guess. I'll find out sooner or later.

"Uh, oh I stressed her out. It's my fault." That was Rin's voice. She was so upset.

"Rin it isn't your fault. She'll come back in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"I promise." Cyte grabbed her hand, "She'll be fine."

"Come on, Rin. Let's go listen to Kanaye and Venus." Len encouraged, "Gomenasai, nii-chan!" Her voice fading.

I moaned and tried to respond. "…R…Ri.."

"No, you don't talk need to talk."

"But…" I tried to sit up and open my eyes. Cyte supported my back, that took a lot out of me. "W…What happened?" I held my head.

"You were under too much pressure. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." I swung my legs off the couch to the floor. "Thank you by the way." I told him as I blushed.

"For what?"

"For helping so much. I mean, Venus is off to an amazing start. I'm shocked I haven't fallen down the stairs yet!" I laughed.

"Well, I'll make you a deal; I'll be your guardian and you try and keep yourself in good shape, alright?"

"Yay! Cy's my guardian! Does this mean we're friends now?"

"Of course." He smiled.

I jumped up, I guess you could say my system recovered. I grabbed his arm and ran off the recording studio. We walked in slowly.

"She's okay!" Venus nearly screamed.

"Hey, everyone. I'm fine, I promise." I reassured them. I saw Rin coming up to hug me. She was in tears.

"I'm sorry nii-chan! Sorry, sorry!" She was bawling her eyes out. I wrapped my arms around her tiny figure.

"Rin, it's alright. I promise. You did nothing wrong."

"Really?"

"You scared me a bit but nothing too bad." I said with a laughed.

"Yay!" Rin ran off down the hall. I was guessing rehearsal was over.

"Did I miss rehearsal?" I said with sadness.

"Yes but we ended early because of school tomorrow." Master informed.

"School? You mean we still have school?" Venus asked alarmed.

"Yes, of course why would you not?"

"Because we're robots."

"Ah. I can see how you would think that."

"Yep."

"Well, bye!" A with that Master ran off.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done talking to you yet!" Venus took off after Master.

"Kanaye, I think you should go with her. So she doesn't get lost."

"I agree. Well I'll be back in time for tonight." with that he left.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked clueless.

"A celebration." Cyte informed me.

"Yeah! It's for n-" Miku started but Kaito dragged her away. "Kaito? Wait…I was- WAIT!" and they were gone.

A sweat drop went down my face. "Uhm. What should we do now?"

"Well, we normally just hang out." Luka popped in.

"So we basically relax." Gakupo recited Luka.

"Alright, that's it! I've had it with you!" She picked him up and threw him into the closet and ran in after him. BOOM! CRACK! CRASH! I winced. 'Poor Gakupo.' I thought.

"Virus, how about that tour?" Cyte whispered in my ear.

"I would like that."

"Let's go!"

"Ah. Young love." Teto's voice came up.

"It's beautiful, eh, Teto-chan."

"Of course. It reminds me of us."

Teto walked over to Ted and sat in his lap. Ted welcomed her with open arms. "Teto?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"As do I." They simply kissed. Yeah. If love could ever just be that easy!

"Come on, Virus!" He shouted to me as he laughed.

"Cy, wait. I hear something down this hallway." I said pointing to the western hallway.

"Do you want to go and see what it is?"

"Yeah!" I dashed down the hall to a door that had a sign on it saying 'Rin and Len's Room'. They share a room? How different. The door was cracked open a bit.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rinny"

"Don't call me that!" she pouted.

"But it's a cute nickname!"

"Fine! I'll just…take your hair band!" as she said that, she reached around Len's neck and pulled out his ponytail. "Ha-ha!" She ran out the door. "Rinny! Come back…" He reached outside and saw me. "Virus-sama! What are you doing here!"

"I was just passing by and heard some noise…"

"Oh."

"You two are in love, aren't you?"

They both turned three shades of red. "U-U-Uhm"

"Yes but please don't think any different of us." Rin begged.

"I would never. Besides, you can't help who you fall in love with." I ruffled Len's hair. "Whether it be your sister or a complete stranger." I smiled, "Now go have fun. But not too much fun, you got it?"

"Yes, Virus!" They ran off.

"You handled that well." Cyte said.

"Really?"

"Yep" He grabbed my hand. "Now on to your room we go!"

"Yay!"

We sped off and reached the corridor of around the area where Cyte's room is.

"Isn't this where your room is?" I asked.

"Yes, but your room is next door to mine. Is that a problem?" he asked with a smirk.

"No. Not at all!" I ran into my new room.

"Shugoi! it's so huge!" It was purple and white! Just beautiful! I love it! I didn't pay much attention to the details. "Is this really mine?"

"Yep, and here's the cool thing." He walked to the wall closet to his room which was to his and pressed the wall. A door was uncovered. "Now, I'll never be far." He said with happiness in his voice.

I ran up to him and glomped him. We fell to the floor. "Oh, thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Your welcome. Virus?"

I looked at him. "Yes?" His hand cupped my face. I leant into his touch.

"I feel… I feel like I've know you forever. Why is that so?"

"I wish I could tell you. I feel the same way."

"You do?"

"That I do."

Cyte moved his thumb to stoke my cheek. I could tell he wasn't playing with me. The sincerity in those eyes of his no lie.

"You're so stunning. I want to stay with you. I've been lost for so many months waiting for happiness. Seeing the rest of my family and their happiness made me jealous. That's when I decided to be a loner. Then-then you come and I can't help but be happy."

His words touched me. "Cyte…why was it you? Why do I have to fall for you?"

"Virus? Can I kiss you?" he asked boldly. My actions spoke louder than words. I kissed him and I knew that was when I had fallen in love with Cyte.

I knew it was fast but I didn't care, we just knew in that moment it was meant to be. It was us.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Was is good or bad? Please Review! Just click that little button right down there! Thank you so much!<p> 


End file.
